Taking a Break
by Megan13
Summary: Addison needs a break. Maybe a change of scenery and possibly one big secret... Maddison
1. Prologue

**AN: So I had this idea in my head long before I found out Addison may be leaving the show. It's kind of a dumb idea, but hey, I wanted to write it so I did. That, and it wouldn't leave me the hell alone. PS- This is my first Grey's fic. It may suck somewhat.**

**Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once They're not mine, don't sue.**

* * *

* * *

"Dr. Montgomery." Chief Webber nodded towards the seat as Addison walked into his office. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I'm not sure if what I have to say will really be much of a 'pleasure' for you," Addison said, smiling sadly. "I want to resign."

"Addison, you can't be serious," Richard said, looking at her with concern. "If there's something wrong, I'm sure we can work through it."

"This isn't really something you can just work through," Addison told him. "I need some time. I've gotten a six month position in another city that should help clear my head."

"What hospital?"

"I don't really want anyone knowing." She smiled weakly. "But I'll be fine. I just really need to get away, you know?"

"Will you be back after your six months are up?" Richard asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"I guess we'll just have to see." Addison looked out the window and stiffened.

Richard followed her gaze and frowned. "It's because of him isn't it?"

"No." Addison shook her head. "No, this is about me."

"It's because of him," Richard said resolutely. "Or the other one. It's the other one isn't it?"

Addison slowly pushed off her chair and stuck out her hand for Richard to shake. "Thanks for the opportunity you've given me Richard. I'll let you know when I've settled."

* * *

"Sir?"

Richard looked up as Mark rapped lightly on his door, his head poking through a second later. Richard placed the paperwork he'd been looking over back onto the desk and motioned for Mark to sit down. He asked, "What can I do for you, Sloan?"

"I was just wondering if you've seen Addison," Mark said, choosing rather to pace the length of the office over taking a seat. "It's just... Well, it's been three days and noone's heard from her. I asked at the hotel but they said she checked out Tuesday and her cell hasn't been on at all. I've checked with her sister and Savvy, but neither of them have heard from her in weeks."

"She resigned on Monday," Richard said, eyeing Mark. "Said that she needed some time to clear her head and was given an opportunity at another hospital. And before you ask, I have no idea where she went. She told me she'd call when she settled in, but I still haven't spoken to her."

Mark groaned and collapsed onto one of the sofas lining the office walls. He buried his face in his hands and shook his head. "Shit."

"Do you have a reason for her sudden departure?" Richard asked.

Mark nodded. "I think I know."

"Why don't you tell me about it," Richard said as he rounded the desk and sat down on the other sofa.

"We were trying to make it work," Mark said, softly. "I was- _we_ were doing the whole 60 day thing. Everything was good. And then Monday morning she walked into one of the on-call rooms and caught me in there with one of the nurses."

Richard shook his head, disappointed.

"I didn't do anything," Mark defended. "I swear to God I didn't. I was laying there passed out when this nurse walks in and sits down on me. I woke up, freaked out, and we were both trying to get our bearings when Addison walks in. She took one look at us and left. She wouldn't even give me a chance to explain. I swear Chief, I didn't even touch the girl."

"I believe you Sloan," Richard said after a moment.

"She wouldn't believe me even if she had given me a chance to explain." Mark shook his head again and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "I'm such an ass."

"It's not your fault." Richard paused. "Well, this time it's not your fault."

Mark nodded and stood. "Thanks Chief."

"No problem Sloan." Richard also stood and saw Mark to the door. "If you need someone to talk to, feel free to come to me."

"Thanks again." Mark pulled open the door and paused. "When you hear from her, could you let me know? I just want to make sure she's safe."

"I will," Richard said, and nodded as he watched Mark retreat down the hall.

* * *

_(two weeks later)_

"Richard?"

"Addison?" Richard nestled the phone between his ear and shoulder and leaned back in his chair. "Addison, how have you been? Where are you? Everyone's going nuts."

"I'm good," Addison told him. "A change of scenery is just what I needed."

"I thought you said you'd call as soon as you settled in," Richard said, slightly pouting. "Everyone's been worried out of their minds."

"Right," Addison snorted.

"I'm serious," Richard told her. "Derek couldn't believe you just picked up and left, Karev looked like someone shot his puppy, Callie's still trying to track you down, Miranda gets that snippy look on her face every time she passes your office, and Sloan... Well Sloan's not doing so well."

"I'm sure Mark has found some hot little blonde to take his mind off me," Addison said bitterly. "It's Mark for god's sake."

"About that Addison. I talked to Mark and I don't think that what you-"

"Please Richard," Addison said with a sigh. "I didn't call to talk about Mark. I just wanted to let you know that everything's fine. I'm good, the hospital I'm at is good, the hotel I stay at is good- everything is good."

"Can you at least let me know where you are now?" Richard asked. "At least give me a state."

"I'm not in a state," Addison said softly.

"Does your family know where you are?" Richard asked and sat forward. "Please tell me you've let someone know where you are."

"I've let them know that I'm fine."

"What happens if something happens to you and noone knows where you are?" Richard asked. "What happens if you get sick or break something and you have noone to call."

"The hospital I work for has all my information," Addison told him patiently. "They know my sister's, Savvy's, and your numbers. If anything happens they'll call and let you know. I promise."

"We miss you here."

"I miss all of you too," Addison said. "But look, I have to get going. It's midnight and I have a surgery scheduled for six."

"You'll call again, right?" Richard asked. "Just to let me know you're still fine?"

"How about we make a deal. I'll call every two weeks if you don't ask where I am. Good?"

Richard smiled and nodded. "Good. I'll talk to you in two weeks Addison."

"Until then."

* * *


	2. One

**AN: Sorry this took so long! Eek, I'll try to get it up faster from now on! Oh yeah, thanks to all the reviewers. You guys really keep me going!**

_

* * *

(Four months later) _

She could have avoided the whole mess really. All she had to do was actually watch where she was walking instead of focusing solely on explaining the x-rays she held to her intern. However, she was _not_ paying attention to where she was walking and, therefore, didn't realize there was a large puddle of coffee that someone had forgotten to clean up right in her path. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was searing pain as her head smashed into the nurse's station.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Oh hell," Addison groaned.

"It's nice to see you too Sunshine," Mark said gruffly, stepping up to the bed. "You gave us quite a scare, you know."

"What are doing here?" Addison asked, raising an eyebrow. "And furthermore, how did you find me?"

"We were contacted by Chief Carr yesterday morning after you hit your head," Mark told her. "I just happened to be in Richard's office when she called. I hopped a plane two hours later and got here in London a few hours later."

"Why?"

"Addison." Mark sighed. "Do you really even have to ask me that question?"

Addison blinked.

"I was worried about you," Mark said. "You just disappeared one day without letting anyone know where you were going or exactly how long you'd be gone-"

"I told Richard-"

"That's not enough Addison," Mark said heatedly. "No one knew where you were or how to get ahold of you. I've been beside myself with worry-"

"Well you've seen that I'm alive and kicking," Addison said, annoyed. "Now you can go back to your hotel and wait there until the next flight leaves."

Mark paused, then said slowly, "I actually don't have a hotel. I kind of forgot to make reservations."

"You're not serious." Addison's jaw dropped. "How could you have forgotten to book a hotel?"

"Well I was a bit on edge thinking about the woman I love, who hadn't spoken to me in four months, smashing her head against a nurses station and being unconscience for twelve hours." Mark dropped into the chair he'd been dozing in when Addison had come to. Mostly to himself, he asked, "Where the hell am I supposed to stay?"

Addison snorted. "Well you're sure as hell not staying with me."

-------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I'm letting you stay with me," Addison said as she ducked under Mark's arm into the flat. "I think I hit my head harder than I thought."

"Admit it, you're stoked." Mark smirked and dropped his bag on her couch.

"I took an oath as a doctor to help save and preserve lives," Addison said, rolling her eyes. "I doubt letting you fend for yourself when all the hotels are booked would fall under that category."

"You've got a nice place here," Mark told her. "Where's the bedroom?"

"I might let you stay here for a few days, but I'm sure as hell not letting you sleep with me," Addison said shortly and disappeared into the kitchen. "So don't even think about it."

"I was asking where _my_ bedroom is," Mark called to her. "Which one's the spare?"

"Oh." Addison's head poked around the wall. "The one on the left. Next to the bathroom."

Mark nodded and grabbed his bag from the couch before wandering slowly through hallway. He noticed two or three pictures of Addison's nieces and nephew lining the walls and smiled before turning into the bedroom on the left. It was small by most standards, but just perfect for a few days (or, depending on if Mark got his way, a few weeks... whatever).

"Blah," Mark groaned, sighing and collapsed on the bed. It really had been a long twenty-four hours. The moment he heard about Addison's accident he was on a plane to London and he hadn't slept except for those few hours before she'd woken up. All he wanted to do was curl up around her and sleep for the rest of his life.

Unfortunately, just as his eyes had finally slipped shut Addison pushed open the door to his room. He opened his eyes lowly and glared at her before raising his eyebrows questionably. "May I help you?"

"I'm hungry," Addison said bluntly.

"Don't you have any food?" Mark asked.

She shook her head. "Uh-uh. I was opening the door to leave without you when I realized, that by leaving you here alone, I was just asking for you to snoop around my place."

Mark smirked. "Are you telling me you have some dirty laundry to hide?"

Addison glared at him. "So are you coming or not?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

"This place has excellent cheeseburgers," Addison said as she pulled the door open to the restaurant. "I've been craving them since I woke up."

Mark chuckled. "That's weird."

"Why?" Addison asked, taking off her jacket and draping it over the chair.

"You hate cheeseburgers," Mark said, sitting in his seat. "You always said they were like eating big piles of greese and fat."

"Well some things have changed since I've moved here," Addison informed him. She looked up as the waitress arrived and stated, "Water, please."

"Beer. Any kind." Mark told the waitress before turning back to Addison. "Water Addison? I guess a lot has changed."

"And what do you mean by that?" Addison asked hotly. If she'd been standing her hand would have been aggressively on her hip.

"I just figured that with me here you'd be consuming vodka intravenously." Mark shrugged. "I have to admit, I thought I'd get a drunk dial from you at some point during the last five months."

"Things change," Addison said simply.

Mark nodded. "Apparently."

They sat in an awkward silence until Addison said slowly, "So how is everyone?"

"Good," Mark said, looking up as the waitress placed his beer in front of him (Addison noticed that he didn't even try to oggle her ample cleavage). "Derek and Grey are still together. Although I have to tell you, your disappearance certainly shook him up. He looked all deer-in-headlights for at least two weeks."

"Why?" Addison scoffed and took a sip of water.

"I guess he was just surprised that you left." Mark shrugged.

"You mean he thought I'd always be around in case he needed someone to act as back up," Addison corrected.

"Same difference."

"So how's Callie?" Addison bit her lip. She felt incredibly guilty for leaving Callie like that, but it was necessary. "She and George still good?"

"Yeah," Mark said. "She misses you. Tried to track you down for a couple of weeks but finally gave up."

"Well, when I don't want to be found, I don't want to be found," Addison said with a sickingly sweet smile. "Burk still with his little robot?"

"Oh yes," Mark said, laughing. "She's still making him crazy."

"She would make anyone crazy." Addison smiled up from her menu. "And what about you Mark? How have you been these past four months?"

Mark took a deep breath and whispered, "In agony."

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Two

**AN: I planned to update sooner but I had to go out of town. Thanks for the reviews people. Keep 'em coming.**

* * *

"So who is he?" 

Addison looked up from her chart at her Head of Neurology, Lisa. "Excuse me?"

"That guy that took you home yesterday?" Lisa said encouragingly. "Just looking at him steamed up my glasses. What shall we call him? How about-"

"You say McSteamy and I'll McScream," Addison interrupted her.

Lisa grinned. "McSteamy. I like that."

"You know, I'd thought that moving halfway around the world would get me away from the stupid nicknames," Addison said with a sigh. "I was so, so wrong."

"That you were." Lisa nodded. "So give me the scoop. Is he... You know?"

"Yes." Addison put down the chart and pinched the bridge of her nose. "He is. And just having him here makes me crazy."

"So he hasn't noticed anything?" Lisa asked. Addison shook her head. "Not at all?"

"He thought it was odd that I'm not hooked up to a vodka drip, but other than that..." Addison shrugged. "He's always been a bit dense."

"So if he doesn't get it himself, you're still not telling him?"

"Definitely not," Addison told her, shaking her head. "We live two completely separate lives in two completely separate countries now. We don't even know the same people anymore. It would just complicate things too much. Plus, I hate the bastard."

"I know we've been over this time and time again Ad, but maybe it's his best interest to let him know that-"

"Lisa-"

"What?"

"What the hell is he doing here?" Addison was frowning and peeking around Lisa to watch as Mark walked through the doors to the NICU department. He paused for a moment, caught Addison's eye, and sauntered over to her. Addison's frown deepened. "Mark?"

"Addison." Mark smirked and turned to Lisa. "Mark Sloan."

"Lisa Campbell." Lisa blushed as she shook his hand. "Head of neurology."

"Ah," Mark grinned, "it's very nice to meet you Lisa." He turned to Addison. "Good news. I've just come from Chief Carr's office. She wants me to assist you with the Lancaster case."

Addison couldn't help the slight growl that formed in the back of her throat. "That won't be necessary. Dr Lowell will do just fine."

"He's requested some vacation time and since I've volunteered to oversee his cases, Chief Carr granted his request," Mark told her, grinning from ear to ear.

"But you're leaving Thursday," Addison said, panicked. "Like, leaving. Going back to Seattle or New York or wherever the hell you feel like going. I don't care where you go as long as your not in London. You can't stay here."

"It's only for a few months Addison," Mark said, slightly put off at the way her voice was slowly rising to a high-pitched screech. "I can even find my own place if it bothers you that much."

"A few months?" Addison's jaw dropped. "Don't vacation's only last a week or two in the normal world?"

"His wife just had a baby," Lisa interjected. She looked at Addison and snorted. "Remember? He wanted to take some time off so that he could stay home and help for the first few months."

"Oh." Addison nodded once, completely bewildered. "Of course."

----------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later Addison was leaned back in her chair, staring blankly at her office ceiling. She couldn't believe it, couldn't _freaking_ believe it.After everything that had happened, after everything she'd done to get away from her previous life, she was stuck with Mark Sloan once again.

Not that her stomach didn't do flip-flops every time he looked at her.

If she had to admit it to herself, she'd missed him more than she'd thought possible. She missed that smirk of his and the smell of his cologne and the way he kissed her. Waking up to him had been comforting, familiar, and upsetting all in one. Part of her wanted him to wrap his arms around her and make all the pain go away while another part of her wanted to smack him upside the head and demand that he leave at once.

She settled for something in the middle.

"Ugh," she groaned, realizing that she most certainly should have turned him out instead of letting him stay with her in her own home.

"Ugh to you too."

Addison swung around, nearly falling out of the chair, to find Mark poking his head into her office. She smiled slightly at the plastic bag he held in his hand and waived for him to join her at her desk. "Hi."

"Hi," he said, placing the bag onto her desk. "I picked up some lunch. Thought you might be interested."

"Thank you."

"Does it bother you that much?" Mark asked suddenly.

"Does what bother me?"

"That I'm here," he said. "I didn't realize that it would bother you this much."

"I guess I'm just a little surprised is all," Addison said, shrugging. "I thought you'd be here for a few days and then leave and I'd never have to worry about you again."

Mark nodded softly. "Addison, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Addison inhaled sharply. _Oh shit,_ she thought,_ he's finally figured it out._

"I want to let you know that I made it sixty days," Mark said softly. "I made it _a lot _longer than sixty days in fact."

Addison looked at him, confused. "What? No, Mark I caught you with that nurse. That's certainly not making it sixty days."

"I wasn't 'with' that nurse, Addison," Mark told her. "I was working on three hours sleep in as many days and I was exhausted. So I went into that on-call room and I fell asleep. I'm talking, passed out cold. That nurse walked in about thirty seconds before you did and sat on me."

"She sat on you?" Addison asked skeptically.

"Literally sat on me," Mark said, nodding. "She yelped and woke me up and we were trying to get ourselves sorted out when you walked in."

"You had that look on your face," Addison said quietly.

"What look?"

"The look you had when I caught you in New York," she explained. "That look of extreme guilt."

"Or it could have been my look of complete shock," Mark suggested. "You ever stopped to think about that?"

Addison thought about it for a moment. "No."

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review!**


	4. Three

**AN: I just love reviewers! You make my world go 'round!**

* * *

"Guess who I talked to," Addison asked Mark as they made their way through the halls of the hospital. "Go on." 

"Richard?"

"Nope." Addison grinned. "Miranda."

"You talked to Bailey?" Mark chuckled. "How long did she yell at you?"

"About twenty minutes." They turned the corner. "She said that I was completely irresponsible and that I could have been lying dead in a ditch and no one would know."

"You talked to Richard every two weeks," Mark said.

"I know. Right?" Addison laughed. "Anyway, after she'd calmed down a bit she told me that Callie had a conference here in a week."

"_Here_, here?"

"Uh huh." Addison nodded. "She still doesn't know that _we're_ here."

"Callie?"

"Yep." Addison pulled open the door to the NICU. "She knows that you found me and that we're working together now, but she has no idea that we're in the same hospital that's hosting her ortho. conference."

Mark grinned. "Well then, won't she be surprised?"

---------------------------------------------------------

Two days later Mark sighed and checked his watch again. He'd been waiting in Addison's office for over a half-hour going slowly insane. He'd gone to the deli just down the street from the hospital and returned with two sandwiches just like he'd done every day for the past two weeks he'd been in London, but when he'd returned Addison wasn't anywhere to be seen. He'd even gone as far as to ask Lisa if she'd seen Addison but Lisa just shook her head.

He knew worrying was stupid but couldn't help raking his brain to remember if he'd done or said anything stupid in the past few days. There really wasn't much. Oh he'd commented on her sudden interest in cheeseburgers and sudden lack of interest in vodka but highly doubted that was the problem. Besides, he knew she hadn't been feeling very well lately and, although she seemed to get through the day just fine, she really was too worn out at the end of the night to drink herself into oblivion.

It was just as the cranks in his head began turning that he looked up and caught Addison with a tall man he hadn't met yet. She was leaning in towards him and almost, but not quite, touching him with a truly happy grin on her face. She was, he noticed, practically glowing.

Mark frowned.

_Well, there you go, _Mark thought.

He watched her playfully slap the guy's shoulder before kissing his cheek and turning towards the door to her office. She pulled the door slightly ajar, yelled over her shoulder "Thanks Elliot," and stepped into the office. Mark cleared his throat, causing Addison to jump.

"Jesus Mark." Addison looked down at him and narrowed her eyebrows. "You just about scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry." Mark stood up. "I brought you lunch."

"Thanks Mar- Where are you going?"

"I can catch him if you want," Mark said icily.

"Catch who?" Addison asked, clearly confused.

"Elliot," Mark said and pushed past her. "Or do you forget all your boyfriends that quickly?"

"My what?" Addison grabbed his arm. "Wait a minute, you don't think... Elliot's not my boyfriend Mark."

"It sure looked like he was." Mark took a deep breath. "You could have told me. God, I would have gotten the hell out of here if I'd known you were seeing someone. I'll have my stuff out by the time you get-"

"Mark, Elliot's not my boyfriend," Addison huffed, grabbing his other hand as he tried to open the door.

"Then who is he Addison?" Mark asked, gruffly. "If he's not your boyfriend, then who is he?"

"He's my..." Addison stopped and dropped Mark's hand.

"Your what?" Mark demanded. "He's your what Ad?"

"Elliot's my," Addison paused, "friend."

Mark rolled his eyes and turned the door handle.

"And he's my doctor."

"What?" Mark asked, slowly turning around to face Addison.

"Elliot is my friend," Addison said slowly. "But he's also my doctor."

"I thought Lisa was your doctor," Mark said skeptically. "She cleared you."

Addison looked to the floor. "A second opinion."

"You're getting a second opinion when it was the Head of Neuro that cleared you?" Mark raised his eyebrows. "Isn't that kind of... Overkll?"

"Well, we all know what happened when Derek cleared Burke." Addison cringed inwardly. That was pretty low. "Look, I just want to make sure I'm one-hundred percent. We have that reconstruction on the Nettle baby later today and I need to know I won't feel light-headed in the middle."

Mark's face clouded over with concern. "You've been getting light-headed? We can put off the surgery if you want. You know what? Why don't you go home and take a-"

"I'm fine Mark," Addison said, interrupting him. "Really."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Mark grinned as Addison wandered into the living room of her flat the following morning. They'd performed a perfect surgery the day before and, after they'd eaten the fabulous dinner he'd made, they'd fallen asleep on the couch together. The next morning they both had off and Mark was taking full advantage by lazing about by the television for as long as humanly possible.

"Is that mine?" Mark asked, gesturing to the sweatshirt Addison had thrown on.

Addison shrugged.

"Hey," Mark sat up, "you feeling okay?"

Addison shook her head.

"Feeling light headed?" He pushed himself off the couch.

"Are you cooking something?" Addison asked, swallowing thickly.

"Eggs and bacon." Mark put his arm around Addison's shoulders. "You look a little green."

"I think-"

But before she could even finish her sentence she was darting down the hallway to the bathroom and emptying her stomach into the toilet. Once she'd finished heaving she sat back on her heels and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She closed her eyes as Mark cleared his throat behind her.

"Paige isn't in neuro, is he?" Mark asked softly.

Addison shook her head.

"How far along Ad?"

She paused. "Nineteen weeks."

"And were you ever planing to tell me?"

Her "no" came out as little more than a sigh.

* * *

**Please Review**


	5. Four

**AN: It's really short, but I wanted to get this out for you. I promise I'll have a full chapter within the next couple of days. Also, the timeline is kind of messed up. I meant for her to not be quite so far along, but I screwed that up in the second chapter and now I'm kinda stuck with it. Sorry kids... You'll just have to use your imaginations. lol :)**

* * *

Addison shifted her position on the couch, uncomfortable under Mark's angry gaze. She felt like she was in boarding school again being threatened to straighten up or ship out by her uptight teachers. Only this time she'd done something slightly worse than sneaking a boy into her room or cutting line in the cafeteria.

"I..." Mark shook his head, closed his mouth, and returned to his pacing. After a moment he stopped and turned to her again. "How? Why? When?"

"You forgot what and where." Addison offered a nervous smile.

"This is not a joke Addison," Mark said sharply. "Okay, how? How in the hell did you hide this from me for two weeks? I may not know much about pregnancy but I do know that you're sure as hell showing by now."

Addison gestured down at Mark's sweatshirt.

"No." He shook his head. "There is no way that you fooled me by wearing sweatshirts."

"Bigger scrubs," Addison muttered. "And layers."

Mark rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Why didn't I see it? Cheeseburgers for god's sake."

"And no vodka," Addison added.

"You are not helping," Mark told her. He took a deep breath. "Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh here we go." Addison sighed. "Because I was pregnant with your baby, _again_, and I found you in an on-call room with another woman, _again_."

"I've already told you Addis-"

"I didn't know that then," Addison countered heatedly. "I thought you were screwing around behind my back, _again_. Do you know how that feels? I was trying to find you to tell you I was pregnant and I caught you _again_. Count it Mark. Not once, but twice this has happened."

"Well then why didn't you tell me after I told you nothing happened?" Mark asked. "Huh? You've known what really happened and yet you still didn't tell me."

Addison bit the inside of her cheek, trying to keep herself from crying.

"Nineteen weeks?" Mark asked. "I am the father right?"

"You asshole," Addison hissed as she stood and glared at him. "Whose else would it be?"

"Honestly?" Mark scoffed. "Anyone's."

"This conversation is over," Addison whispered, her voice low and menacing. "I'm going to go take a shower and when I'm done, I expect you and all your things to be out of here. Are we clear?"

Mark looked away from her and answered softly, "Crystal."

* * *

**Reviews are fun! Please leave 'em.**


	6. Five

**AN: This chapter blows just a bit. For some reason it was hard to write. Eh. Thanks to my reviewers! You guys rock!**

* * *

"Come on in," Addison called after checking to see who was knocking on her office door. She tried to smile as Lisa took a seat across from her and kicked her feet up on the desk, but failed miserably. "Hey."

"What's the matter?" Lisa asked as she cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms. "Trouble in Paradise?"

"Paradise?" Addison scoffed. "More like a sinking ship."

"And has the ship sank?" Lisa asked softly.

"The ship hit an iceberg, broke in half, and killed everyone on board," Addison said with a nod. "Titanic style."

"That bad, huh?"

Addison shook her head. "I kicked him out of my place."

"Wow." Lisa's eyebrows shot up. "Definitely that bad. So I take it you told him?"

"Mhmm."

"And he freaked out?"

"He didn't really freak out, per say." Addison laced her fingers behind her head and leaned back in her chair. "He was more angry that I didn't tell him than anything else."

"Yeah?"

"Yep." Addison let it sink in before adding, "He asked me if I was sure the baby was his."

Lisa's jaw practically hit the floor. "No way."

"Yes way," Addison said.

"Well hell," Lisa shook her head, "I would have kicked him out too."

Addison bit her lip and frowned. "I may feel a tiny bit bad."

"About hiding the fact that you're pregnant with his child or about kicking him out of your flat?" Lisa asked bluntly.

"Both," Addison said with a sigh. "I just... He really has been great this whole time. He's been sweet and charming and has made me laugh more in two weeks than I have in months."

"Plus the sex is great," Lisa said, grinning.

Addison laughed. "No. We haven't had sex yet. Being naked with the man you're trying to hide your pregnancy from isn't the best way to keep a secret."

"But you've wanted to," Lisa said knowingly. "See, you're blushing. Hell, if I was you I'd be clawing at the walls."

"Well aren't I glad I have more control?"

"Eh." Lisa shrugged and then frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing," Lisa said quickly and tore her eyes away from the window. "Look Ad, it's been good talking to you, but I really need to get out of here. I have to scrub-in- Uh, now."

Addison frowned but waived her off with a "see you" and went back to filling out a new patient's chart. She had only written half a sentence before Lisa knocked on her door again. Addison, again, called for her to come. However, when she looked up it wasn't Lisa standing in her doorway.

"Hey."

Addison turned back to her paperwork without saying a word.

"So you're ignoring me now?"

She didn't look up.

"Well I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said. It was stupid and rude and I apologize." Mark pushed off the doorframe. "I also wanted you to know that you can't get rid of me that easily. I'm not just going to disappear. I want to be a part of that kid's life. I want to be its father."

---------------------------------------------------------------

They didn't speak again until the day that Callie arrived. Mark had been passing through the lobby when Callie had come rushing up to him and smacked him upside the head. She asked what he was doing there, he told her, and then she demanded to be taken to Addison immediately. Mark, unhappily, obliged.

Once they'd arrived at Addison's office Mark tried to make a quick escape, but Callie just rolled her eyes and forced him into one of the chairs while she embraced Addison tightly.

"You look great," Callie exclaimed happily. She looked down, confused. "Are you-"

"So how are you and O'Malley?" Addison asked quickly. "Still living in the hotel?"

Callie gave Addison a look that clearly said "we'll talk about this later" before shaking her head and stepping back to sit in the chair next to Mark. "We moved into an apartment a couple months ago." She paused. "He's been distant."

"Why?" Addison asked, concerned.

"Not sure." Callie shrugged. "So how have things been with you two? And why do you look like sitting in the same room is driving you crazy?"

"Because it is," Addison muttered just as Mark said, "Look, I'm gonna get out of here."

Callie couldn't hide her amusement as she looked from one of her friend's to the other.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Spill or I'll kill you," Callie said the moment she and Addison had plopped down on the bed in Callie's hotel room. They ordered room service and flipped on an old movie and settled down for some good 'ol catching up. "Go on."

"No, you first," Addison said, grabbing a fry and pushing it into her mouth. "I want dirt on everyone."

"There's not much to tell," Callie said with a shrug. "George and I moved in together but he's still stuck up the other interns asses."

"How are you and Stephens getting along?" Addison asked. "You still want to beat some sense into her?"

"She's actually been sickenly sweet to me." Callie turned down he television. "I guess George stood up to her though. They aren't half as gabby as they used to be."

"That's good," Addison said. "And everyone else?"

"Fine. Shepard's all weirded out that you just left like that." Callie thought for a moment. "Oh, and Karev looked so sad when he found out you left."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." Callie grinned. "I don't know what made him feel worse, that his mentor had gone or that his eye-candy left him without getting any first." She paused. "Although, it looks like _you_ may have been getting some."

"Not since Seattle," Addison told her.

"You can't tell me you and Mark haven't been christening all the on-call rooms in that hospital," Callie scoffed. "I know you way too well."

"We actually haven't said a word to each other in a week."

"And why not?"

Addison gestured down at her stomach. "I told him about this."

"So you _are_ pregnant?" Callie squealed, and then frowned a second later. "Wait, why aren't you talking? He didn't react well did he?"

"He didn't necessarily react to the baby," Addison told her with a sigh. "He reacted more to the fact that I was never going to tell him."

"Ooh." Callie grimaced. "I bet he was angry."

"You could say that."

"But he's okay with the whole thing, right?" Callie asked. "I mean, I don't see him running away or anything."

"No," Addison said, smiling softly. "No, he's here and he's not going anywhere."

----------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the world George was practically skipping through the halls of Seattle Grace, barely able to contain himself. He spotted Christina, Izzy, Meredith, and Alex standing around one of the nurses stations and quickly sidled up to them.

"Can we help you?" Christina asked, annoyed at being interrupted.

"I just got off the phone with Callie," George said, grinning. "I've got news."

"What news?" Meredith asked.

Izzy nodded. "Yeah, what news?"

"So Callie gets to London for her conference-"

"Lucky bitch," Alex muttered.

"-And to whom does she run in to the second she walks into the hosting hospital?" George waited dramatically. "Dr Sloan."

"But I thought he went to find-" Alex stopped. "Oh."

"It gets better." George held up his hands for quiet. "She's pregnant."

Four jaws dropped.

George let out a high chuckle. "Addison Montgomery is pregnant with Mark Sloan's baby."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	7. Six

**AN: Wow, it's been a long time. I know that no one wants to hear my crappy excuses, but here's what happened. My computer likes to delete things that I write if it turns off and it also likes to update automatically and restart. Stupid computer... Anyway, sorry this took so long. It's seriously the fifth time this chapter has been written and, although that drives me nuts, I'm happy to say it' better than it was. (Which isn't saying much.) Thanks and review!**

**PS: The end is a bit choppy... Sorry.**

* * *

As the elevator doors opened Addison groaned. _What are the odds? _She thought, stepping into the elevator while trying to avoid eye contact with the one person she'd been avoiding all week.

"Addison."

"Mark."

"Addison?" Mark caught her eye in the elevator door. "Would you like to tell me why I received a call at four this morning from your ex husband demanding to know why I knocked up his wife? Again?"

She couldn't help the snort. "He didn't."

Mark grinned. "He did."

"What'd you tell him?" Addison asked, turning for the first time to actually look at him.

"Nothing." Mark shrugged. "He just started ranting so I put the phone under the pillow."

"It's really the only thing you can do." Addison giggled. "So I guess everyone knows now."

Mark nodded. "It's definitely all over Seattle Grace by now."

"Callie must have told O'Malley-"

"Who told Grey-"

"Who told Derek," Addison finished with a nod just as the elevator doors opened. "Better sooner than later I guess."

"You're okay with the whole hospital knowing you're having a Sloan baby?" Mark raised his eyebrows. He stepped off the elevator with Addison.

"It's better than showing up in a few months with a baby in our arms." Addison shrugged. "Even though I would have loved to see the looks on their faces."

"So you plan to go back to Seattle?"

"I still have a while left on my contract," Addison told him and turned the corner to where her office was located. "What about you?"

"I have some commitments in Seattle," Mark said with a shrug. "But I'd break them if it meant being with you."

Addison smiled. "Yeah?"

"I told you I wouldn't desert that kid," he nodded to her stomach, "and I won't."

"Oh." Addison's smile fell.

"Besides," Mark smirked, "I like having you around."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So he's on his way over here?" Callie asked later that night. "Like, to have dinner with you?"

"Yeah."

"Here?"

"Is that such a hard concept to grasp?" Addison asked, annoyed. She threw yet another shirt onto the pile on the floor and growled, "I have absolutely nothing to wear."

"So should I leave?" Callie asked. She'd ditched her hotel a few days before and had been staying at Addison's place. "Or do you just want me to spend the night in my room?"

"I should probably wear black, right?" Addison peered at her reflection in the mirror. "Definitely black."

"Is he staying the night? You're planning to have sex with him aren't you?"

"Maybe green..."

"I want to know all the dirty details."

"Or blue..."

"God I miss sex."

"What are you talking about?" Addison asked, finally realizing that Callie was paying no attention to her.

"Do you plan to have sex with him tonight?" Callie asked matter-of-factly. "I mean, is this dinner going to turn into a slumber party?"

"No," Addison said at once. She paused. "Well, I don't think so." She sat down on the bed with a humph. "Is it bad that all I can think of is him?"

"He's the father of your child."

"Naked?"

"Addison,_ I _still think about that man naked." Callie laughed and put her arm around her friend's shoulders. "Seriously though, do you want me to leave?"

"No." Addison shook her head. "Stay and have dinner with us."

Callie shot her a questioning glance.

"I'm nervous," Addison pouted. "You'll be a good buffer."

"Fine," Callie said and nudged Addison with her shoulder. "But you let me know if you want me to go to my room."

Addison nodded. "I will."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Mark had shown up just when he said he would with a bottle of sparkling grape juice in one hand and a pizza in the other. The three of them quickly sat down to dinner and afterwards retired to the living room to talk and watch an old black and white movie they'd found while channel surfing. After a half-hour or so Callie stood up, said her good-nights, and then retired to her room for the night.

"Dinner was nice," Mark said after a few moments of silence.

Addison nodded and moved her foot so that it brushed against Mark's. "Pizza was definitely a good choice."

"Call it male intuition." Mark smirked.

"Or I could call it being cheap," Addison shot back. "Though the grape juice was a nice touch."

"I figured that we couldn't celebrate with champagne like usual but that we needed something." Mark shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea."

"Mind if I ask what we're celebrating?" Addison asked.

"We're having a baby," Mark said bluntly. "Plus I'm a little excited that we actually enjoyed each other's company for the first time in weeks."

"So you _were_ avoiding me," Addison joked. "I knew it."

"And you weren't?"

"Not at all."

"It sucked seeing you everyday but not being able to talk to you," Mark admitted softly. "I need you to know how sorry I am for what I said. I've felt so guilty-"

"You've already apologized," Addison told him. "Let's just let it go and get on with our lives."

"So we can start over?"

"We can start over."

Mark nodded and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence. After a moment Mark stood up, pulled Addison from the couch, and led her back to her room. She hesitated for a moment at the door but gave in as he gently squeezed her hand.

"I just want to cuddle," he told her softly and pulled her onto the bed with him. "I just need to be next to you."

"Mark, I-"

"I still love you Addison," he whispered once she'd situated herself in his arms. "I know that you may not feel the same but I needed you to know how I feel about you."

Addison slowly turned her face so that she was facing him and murmured against his lips, "I know Mark. I know."

* * *

**Please Review.**


	8. Seven

**AN: I wrote most of this while drunk... I have no idea how that will affect the fial product. Thank God for spell check! PS, things will progress pretty quickly from here. So... Yeah.**

**PS: I thought I'd move things up a bit and I have a poll question at the end...**

* * *

Once Mark had slipped out the next morning, Addison headed into the kitchen for a little breakfast and interrogation. Callie looked up from her newspaper and grinned like the cat that had just eaten the canary. She wanted answers and Addison knew it.

"It turned into a slumber party," Addison told her as she sat down at the table. "A slumber party that my parents would not have approved of."

"So what happened?" Callie leaned forward, clearly anticipating what Addison had to say. "Sex?"

"We talked a little and then we cuddled," Addison said. She waited until Callie sighed unhappily. "And then we had sex."

"I knew it!" Callie clapped her hands together. "Good sex?"

"Callie, it could have been the worst sex I'd ever had and it would have been awesome," Addison dead-panned. "Luckily though, it would have been awesome even if I'd been getting it every day for months."

"That good huh?"

Addison nodded. "It was that good. Actually, it was that good _twice._"

"Whore." Callie laughed and shook her head. "So what are you then?"

"Sex buddies who happen to be in love with and are expecting a baby with each other." Addison shrugged. "We're not a couple."

"But you love him?" Callie asked.

"I don't know," Addison said and took a bite of cereal. "He's Mark for God's sake."

"Whatever." Callie rolled her eyes and started chanting, "Addie loves Mark. Addie loves Mark."

Addison groaned. "I blame the hormones."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"So we get to find out what the sex is?" Mark asked two days later. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Addison told him with a nod and laid back on the hospital bed. "Excited?"

Mark grinned and grabbed her hand. "I've never been so excited in my life. Do you think it's a boy or girl?"

"I don't know." Addison shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"I guess not," Mark said, looking up as Elliot Paige wandered into the room. "But if it's a girl she'll be locked in her room until she's thirty." He paused. "Or until I'm dead."

Elliot chuckled. "You sound like just about every father-to-be I've ever heard."

"Including himself," Addison piped in. "His daughter's fifteen and he refuses to let her date until she's eighteen."

"I commend you," Mark said, saluting Elliot as he placed the jelly on Addison's bare stomach. She shivered. "Cold?"

"Uh huh."

Elliot placed the wand on her stomach and smiled as the babies heartbeat filled the room. He stared intently at the picture on the screen and then looked up at Mark. "Well it looks like you have nothing to worry about. It's a boy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Addison grimaced and shook her head.

"What's wrong with Oliver?" Callie asked. "I happen to think it's a sweet name."

"I happen to think a name like that will get my kid's ass kicked on a daily basis," Mark countered as he took Callie's empty plate to the sink. "How about Mark Jr?"

"That's stupid," Callie shot at him. "Lucas."

"Manly Callie." Mark rolled his eyes. "We're going for manly here."

"What about a family name?" Callie suggested. "Addison, what's your Dad's name?"

"James Alexander," Addison told her. "Look, why don't we just wait until he pops out and figure it out then."

"Good idea." Mark nodded in agreement. "You never really know what to name a kid until you see him. I mean, what if we agree on Lucas and he's a total Mark Jr?"

Addison rolled her eyes.

"Well name the kid whatever you want," Callie said and stood up. "I've got to call George."

Addison watched her leave and then turned to Mark. "It seems so much more real now, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"We're really having a baby."

"Yeah."

"A boy."

"Yeah."

"What are we?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I mean, you've practically moved back in here," Addison said, shrugging. "Are we just friends with benefits that happen to be having a child or are we something more?"

"Do you want to be something more?" Mark asked.

"I don't know," Addison said quietly. "There's just a lot to work out."

"Why don't we take it slow?" Mark suggested. "We'll do it right this time."

Addison snorted.

"Shut up."

"So we're dating?" Addison asked, lifting her eyebrows.

"Sure." Mark pulled her chair closer to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Dating has a nice ring to it."

------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Addison had off so Callie and Lisa decided to turn the day into one giant shopping trip. Both Callie and Lisa were planning to drop quite a bit on baby clothes and Addison was in desperate need of maternity wear that was actually up to her standards.

"So when are you two planning to go back to Seattle?" Lisa asked as she ran her hand over a tiny pink dress. "Or do you plan to have Mark Jr here?"

"We haven't really thought about it yet," Addison said, studying a blue onsie. "I guess we'll figure it out at some point."

"You know you only have a limited time before you're grounded right?" Callie sighed. "Why can't you be having a girl? These dresses are adorable."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Maybe we'll wait for a few months after he's born."

"I doubt Richard will appreciate that," Callie snorted.

"I have maternity leave," Addison said. "And Mark said he had as much time as he wanted."

"I'm just saying that I don't know how happy Richard will be waiting for Mark to come take over," Callie said with a shrug. "I mean, maybe he'll change his mind."

"What are you talking about?" Addison looked up at Callie. "Change his mind about what?"

"Mark hasn't told you?" Callie looked at Lisa and then back to Addison.

"Told me what?" Addison said slowly.

"George told me that the board finally announced the new Chief of Surgery a few days ago," Callie said nonchalantly. "It's Mark."

"Sloan?" Lisa scoffed. "Wow."

"Apparently he really wow'ed them in his last interview."

"When was that?"

"About a week before he came out here. But since he's been on leave they didn't want to announce it."

Addison clucked her tongue. "Well hell."

------------------------------------------------------

"So were you ever planning to tell me?" Addison asked over dinner that night.

Mark looked at her curiously. "Tell you what?"

"About being named Chief," Addison said nonchalantly and buttered her roll.

Mark nearly choked on his water. "What?"

"Callie told me about-"

"I'll kill her."

"-you being named Chief. I was just wondering when you were planning to tell me."

"I needed some more time to think."

"About?"

"If I wanted to take the job or not," Mark said simply and gestured to the waitress for another gin and tonic.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I just don't know if it's what I want anymore."

"But you've always wanted to be Chief." Addison was completely confused. "If anything, you want it just to rub it in Derek's face."

"I've got other priorities now Ad." Mark shrugged.

"You would turn down Chief of Surgery for us?" Addison looked at him skeptically. "Come on Mark. What's the real reason?"

"Addison." He put down his fork. "You know what happened to Richard and Adele. Being made Chief ripped them apart and, what with having a baby on the way and everything, I don't want to risk it. You're more important to me than any job."

"Mark, no," Addison took his hand in hers. "You need to take this position."

Mark bit his cheek and took a deep breath. "I want to be Chief Addison, but I want what we have more. It's up to you."

* * *

**Okay, should or shouldn't they move baack to Seattle before the baby is born? I need help with this one!**


	9. Eight

**AN:** **Sorry that it took so long. I promise to try to update soon. :) Um, sorry it's so short but I wanted to get _something _out ASAP. Thanks to my reviewers. **

**PS. I've kinda exhausted all my ideas on this story. I started it thinking only as far as the first 5 or 6 chapters and now I'm stuck. I would be happy to take ideas on what should happen next.**

* * *

"Hey." Mark nudged Addison with his shoulder. "Ad, we're here."

Addison smacked her lips together and looked up at him sleepily. "How long have I been out?"

"Since Indiana, I'd bet."

She giggled and turned her head in Callie's direction. "Callie, stop drooling on my shoulder."

"Shut up," Callie groaned and rolled her head back so that it was resting against the seat. "What time is it?"

"Seven Seattle time," Mark informed her. He looked out the window and grinned. "I think it might finally have hit me."

"That we're back in Seattle?" Addison asked, stretching.

Mark shook his head. "That we're home."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Addison, Mark, and Callie once again stepped into the halls of Seattle Grace. Although Callie had the day off, she'd begged Addison and Mark to allow her to follow them into work. She'd been very adamant about seeing the looks on everyone's faces when they first caught sight of the two of them.

"Come on," Callie had said, "I wouldn't miss the run-in with Shepard if my life depended on it."

So Callie was allowed to accompany them to the hospital. She'd wanted to stick by their sides the whole time but Mark had finally put his foot down when they reached Richard's door. She told them she was going to find George but to make sure they found her before they left so that they could grab lunch at the hotel together.

"Addison, Mark," Richard said as they walked through his door. He stood up, walked around his desk, and pulled Addison into a tight hug. "I've missed having you around here."

"I've missed being here," she said and sat down next to Mark on one of the leather couches. "So..."

"Well how about we get down to business?" Mark suggested as Richard took a seat across from them.

"Ah," Richard smiled at his replacement. "Business."

"I can work for up to-"

"Addison." Richard held up his hands. "I'm not the Chief anymore. You take this up with Mark now."

"Oh." Her eyes shifted to Mark. "Then I guess we'll talk business when we get home."

Mark chuckled. "It's going to take some getting used to."

"Derek was none too happy about the situation," Richard told them after a moment. "I think he would have been able to take one or the other. But finding out your ex wife is pregnant with your ex best friends baby the same week you find out that same ex best friend was named Chief over you..."

"I could see where that would be upsetting." Mark smirked.

Addison blinked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later Addison was heading up to the NICU in order to catch up on things before she and Mark headed back to the hotel for lunch with Callie. She rounded the corner quickly and squeaked as her body collided with a larger, more firm one. After a moment of staring owlishly at Alex Karev she regained her composure and began apologizing profusely.

"It's fine Dr. Montgomery." Alex held his hands in the air. "I'm okay."

"But I knocked those charts out of your hand." She sighed.

"It's okay." He stooped down to retrieve his charts and grinned up at her. "It's good to see you, you know. We've missed you around here."

"Well thank you," Addison said as she leaned against the corner of the wall. "I doubted I would be."

Alex scrunched his nose and stood up. "Why?"

"Satan, remember?" Addison shrugged.

"Well I missed you," Alex told her. "And Callie did too. And Bailey. Bailey was pissed when you took off."

"Oh believe me," Addison chuckled, "I got the lecture."

Alex's grin widened. "I've got a case to check up on, but maybe we can grab a cup of coffee when you come back. You are coming back, right?"

"Someone's gotta keep Mark in line," Addison said.

"And you think you can?" He nodded to her stomach while a smirk spread across his face.

"More ammunition."

"And manipulation."

"I'll see you Thursday Karev," Addison told him.

"Can't wait," Alex said and made his way down the hallway. Before turning the last corner he yelled over his shoulder, "It really is great to have you back."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addison met up with Mark in the lobby a few minutes later. While she'd been in the NICU Mark had been finalizing some issues with Richard. The moment she walked up to him he'd pulled out a gold nameplate from his jacket pocket and presented it to her proudly.

"So this is it?" Addison asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yep." Mark grinned. "I'm official. I have a plaque and everything."

"Wow, that's very excit- Oh hell."

"What?" Mark asked. He turned to where Addison's eyes were directed and felt the smile slip from his face. "Maybe we can just hide behind this pillar."

"Turn around before he- Shit," She swore.

"Addison! Mark!"

"Go," she whispered furiously. "Just pretend like we didn't hear him."

Mark nodded, grabbed her hand, and practically ran out of the hospital before Derek could catch up to them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was close," Mark murmured as he and Addison took their seats at the restaurant. "Derek looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel."

Addison giggled.

"You feeling okay?" Mark asked, taking her hand in his over the table. "It's been a long day."

"I think I slept plenty on the plane," Addison told him reassuringly. "We're okay. But I am starving. I think your son wants a cheeseburger. A big one. With pickles."

Mark rolled his eyes.

"So are you sure Callie didn't want to come with us?" Addison asked as she surveyed the hotel's restaurant. "She said she was really hungry earlier."

Mark shrugged and snapped the menu open. "She told me she wanted to talk to George."

"About what?"

"I don't know Addison. I'm not going to get into their marital problems."

"Problems?" Her interest was peaked. "Was she upset?"

"She wasn't crying or anything," Mark said. "But she didn't seem too happy either."

"Huh." Addison ran her finger along the menu's selections. "Did she say anything?"

"She's started calling Stephens 'that bitch' again." Mark said with a snort. "Although 'perky bitch' may have been a better choice of words."

Addison rolled her eyes. "I wonder what she did this time."


	10. Nine

**AN: Oh holy hell... Did I seriously just update? I think I did. Please review!**

* * *

"Dr. Montgomery?"

Addison turned slowly at the sound of her voice. "Grey."

"I didn't know you were back yet," Meredith said, smiling softly. "Well, I knew you were back because Derek came home pissed that you and Mark ignored him at the hospital yesterday. But I didn't know that you were like back, back. To work, I mean."

"I just came to take Mark to lunch," Addison said shrugging. "It's been a big day for him."

"Oh. So you're not coming back?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, Grey. I'm definitely coming back." Addison smiled at her. "If for nothing else than to torture a whole new crop of interns. Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks," Meredith said, blushing. "But I guess the real congratulations should be going to you. How far along?"

"Twenty-three weeks." Addison grinned at her and unconsciously put her hand to her stomach.

"Do you know the sex yet?" Meredith asked.

"Boy." Addison looked at her sideways. "You aren't pumping me for information to fuel the gossip ring, are you?"

"Maybe a little," Meredith said, giggling. She looked up at the hospital. "You planning to go in anytime soon?"

Addison took a deep breath. "It's just weird, you know? Coming back here after I've been gone for so long. So much has changed in the past few months."

"Well considering you're coming back almost six months pregnant with our new Chief of Surgery's baby..." Meredith shook her head from side to side. "I can see how you'd feel that way."

"Thanks Grey."

Meredith jerked her head towards the hospital. "Would you like to walk in with me?"

Addison nodded. "I would."

* * *

"Did I seriously just see you walk in with a certain Meredith Grey?" Mark asked, sidling up to Addison as she headed up to the NICU.

"We were talking about the baby," Addison said, shrugging. "How's your first day going so far?"

"It's going," Mark told her. "I get to boss around everyone now. Not just the interns anymore."

Addison rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Mark asked as they passed the nursery. "I thought you weren't coming in until Thursday."

"I came to take you to lunch," Addison said and turned the corner to her office. She pushed the door open and smiled. Almost everything was in the same exact position as it had been when she'd left. "I just wanted to stop by my office first."

"Well everything's in order," Mark said, taking a seat on her desk. "We knew you'd be back."

"You _knew_, huh?" Addison asked, smiling deviously. She sauntered over to Mark and stepped in between his legs. "I could have stayed in London."

Mark licked his lips. "You would've been back."

Addison pushed her lips against Mark's. "But how do you know?"

"Because," Mark grinned, "you love me."

* * *

"Dr. Montgomery! Thank God you're here."

Addison stopped in front the doorman to her hotel and frowned. "What's up Jeff?"

"Dr. Torres has been waiting for you for the past hour." He pointed inside where Callie could just be seen sitting at the hotel's bar. "She was in tears when she got here and she hasn't stopped drinking."

"Do you know what happened?" Addison asked, craning her neck to watch as her friend threw back a shot of something clear. "Did she say anything?"

"She said something about that blonde bitch..." Jeff shrugged. "But that was all Bud could get out of her before she clammed up and started taking shots."

"Right," Addison said, taking a deep breath. She nodded at Jeff and strode through the lobby and up to the bar a ways down from Callie. "Hey Bud."

"Dr. Montgomery." Bud smiled. "It's good to have you back. Although, from the looks of it, I won't be serving you anytime soon."

"Nothing but water," Addison told him. She jerked her head in Callie's direction. "How much has she drank?"

"Enough so that she didn't notice that last shot was water," Bud whispered. "Do you need some help getting her a room?"

"No." Addison shook her head. "No, I'll just take her up to my room and let her sleep it off before I take her home."

"Well if you need some help getting her upstairs-"

"I'll be fine." Addison clucked her tongue and pushed off the bar. She wandered over to Callie and plopped down in the chair next to her. "Would you like to tell me what your problem is?"

Callie turned and looked at her as only an emotional drunk woman could. "I'm dying."

"You are not dying," Addison said, tucking a lock of hair behind her friend's ear. "Now what happened? You were so happy to be coming home to George."

Callie took a deep breath and hissed, "George isa dirty lying bastard of a model-fucker."

"A what?"

"He fucked Stevens," Callie spat and grabbed the closest glass to her. "'E was fucking 'er the whole time I was in London. The whole time!"

"Oh Callie." Addison wrapped her arm around Callie's shoulders. "What... When... How did you find out?"

"They were making out in the el'vator," Callie said as tears began streaming down her cheeks. "And I confronted him and 'e admitted that were sleeping together the whole time I was gone. Omigod. I'm a divorcee."

"Oh Cal." Addison sighed and pulled her friend from the counter. "Come on."

"I want ice cream," Callie hiccuped. "A lot of ice cream."

"How about I take you up to my room and we order you as much ice cream as you want," Addison said as she steadied Callie's shaking body. "Does that sound good?"

Callie nodded.

"And then," Addison pushed the elevator button, "we can hunt him down and kill him."

* * *

Mark wrinkled his eyebrows as he entered the hotel room later that night. Usually the sight of Addison laying in bed with Callie's head in her lap would be a major turn-on. However, the ice-cream cartons and mini-bar vodka bottles littering the room showed that this was not the scene he'd dreamt oh-so-much about.

"Hey," Addison said softly as Mark entered. "How was your first day?"

"Better than this one, obviously." Mark put his briefcase down on the chair and sat down on the edge of the bed. "So what's going on?"

"George has been having an affair with Stevens," Addison said, sighing. "The whole time Callie was in London they were sleeping together."

"Oh shit." Mark shook his head. "How's she holding up?"

Addison gestured to the head in her lap. "She drank until she didn't realize Bud and I were filling her glasses with water, ate a carton of ice cream, and then puked all over the toilet. Of which the smell makes me nauseous. So you'll have to clean it up."

"That's so not fair."

"Hey, you're the one that knocked me up," Addison said, chuckling quietly. "I may have to give birth to our son in jail."

"Oh?"

"I plan to kill O'Malley," Addison said matter-of-factly. "Look at what he's done to her."

"You say that as though you haven't looked like that before." Mark scooted closer to Addison and dropped his head to her shoulder.

"But she's different," Addison said as she ran her fingers through Callie's hair. "I mean, I know she's not naive or anything but she's... She's Callie. She shouldn't be jaded like this. She shouldn't have to go through all the twisted shit that we have. It's just not fair."

"Life isn't fair Ad," Mark said. "You of all people should know that."

"How are we supposed to do this Mark?"

"Do what?"

"How are we supposed to raise a child knowing that we can't protect him from things like this?" Addison took a deep breath. "I don't want to have to do this with him. Ever."

"I'll admit, it'll suck." Mark pulled away so that he could look into her eyes. "But at least he'll know that he has two very understanding parents that he can talk to at any time. We can't shield him from the world Ad, but we will be there to pick up the pieces if he breaks."

Addison smiled and placed her lips against Mark's.

"Aw guys," Callie said, turning her face to look up at them drunkenly. "That was beautiful."

Mark hit her with a pillow.

**Please Review!**


	11. Ten

**AN: It's a short update, but let's be honest people... I'm a sucky updater so any update is awesome. lol. Hope you like it and please review.**

* * *

Over the next few weeks Addison and Callie put into action Mission Hell. The sole purpose: to make George and Izzie's lives a living hell for as long as possible before Mark was actually forced to intervene. On Addison's first day back she and Callie made sure that at least one of them was in the room with Izzie at all times. This caused the younger woman to erupt into nervous fidgeting that ended with her screwing up in a surgery. Addison screamed at her for twenty minutes straight in front of her own interns before sending her away with a look of disgust on her face. This continued for two weeks before Izzie finally broke down and went to Mark. George, however, had every piece of clothing he owned thrown out the hotel window. This, coupled with the physical and psychological intimidation he received, caused him to flinch every time he saw Addison and flinch every time Callie's name was even mentioned.

Three weeks after Mission Hell had gone into affect, Mark called both Addison and Callie into his office. He tried to hide his amused grin but failed miserably.

"Look, I know that the little bastard deserves it," Mark said as Addison and Callie lounged on his leather couches, "but I can't allow this revenge plot to continue any longer."

"He came begging for clemency, didn't he?" Callie asked, rubbing her hands together gleefully. "I knew he'd break. That little turd."

"Actually, Alex forced him to come," Mark told her. "Apparently Karev caught him having a panic attack in one of the supply closets and, although he told me he was extremely amused, felt that it was not in the best interest of our patients for this type of behavior to continue. I agree with him."

"But-"

Mark put up a hand to silence Callie. "Within the grounds of this hospital I cannot permit the physical or mental intimidation of any of my staff. It's unprofessional and dangerous. However, I only have jurisdiction on hospital property. Whatever you do in your free time is up to you. Is that understood?"

Addison glanced at Callie and nodded. "Sure is."

"Good," Mark said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Is there anything else?" Callie asked, and moved to stand.

"There is one more thing." Mark clicked his tongue. "The hospital benefit is coming up and I need both of you to head up the committee. I know it's just added stress but I honestly have no idea what the hell I'm doing."

"So you want us to plan and execute the entire event?" Addison asked. "When is it?"

Mark bit his lip and chuckled nervously. "Well... You see-"

"Mark..." Addison warned.

"Two weeks," Mark told her. "But, I have talked to the Archfield and reserved the ballroom so we've got the venue already."

Callie blinked. "So we only have another three thousand things to do?"

"Nice Mark," Addison said, rolling her eyes just as Callie muttered, "I need a drink."

* * *

"What can I get for my favorite Mommy-to-be?" Joe asked as Addison, Callie, and Mark took a seat at the bar.

"Shirley Temple," Addison answered with a grin. "Straight up."

"One Shirley Temple coming up." Joe smiled at her and looked at Mark and Callie. "Double Scotch and a margarita? Hold the mix?"

"Oh Joe," Callie said as Joe placed her drink in front of her a few minutes later. She wiggled happily in her chair. "You know that I love you, right?"

"Never doubted it for a second," Joe told her and wandered to the other side of the bar to tend to some customers.

For the next hour or so the three of them sat around the bar talking about plans for the benefit. It was just after Addison and Callie had agreed that the color scheme would black and silver that their favorite group of residents. Callie grinned as George jumped and Izzie hid behind Meredith at the sight of her.

"So I was thinking," Callie said slowly as she turned back to Addison and Mark. "Now that you're pregnant and happy with our Chief here, I should go after Karev."

"What?" Addison asked, nearly choking on her Shirley Temple.

"Who better to piss off George?" Callie said simply.

"I don't think-"

"You wouldn't be jealous," Mark said, eyeing the mother of his son. "Would you?"

Addison pursed her lips and then shook her head. "Nope, not at all. I don't need to have eye sex with an inter... Er, resident anymore. I've moved on to bigger and better things."

"You don't have to stop having eye sex with him," Callie told her and patted her shoulder. "I'd be okay with that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, what?" Mark asked and threw his arms up in the air. "No. No eye sex with the residents."

"Fine," Addison said and dropped her head on Mark's shoulder. She waived Callie in Alex's general direction. "Now go talk to him."

Five minutes later Callie waltzed back up to them, grabbed her coat, and said, "So we're going back to my place for a night cap. George nearly feinted."

Addison's jaw dropped. "Nice job."

* * *

"So did Callie do the dirty-dirty with Karev last night?" Mark asked as he and Addison drove to the hospital the next morning.

"No," Addison told him as she looked away from the window. "But I guess they decided to fo to the benefit together."

"Yeah?" Mark raised his eyebrows. "She moved on fast."

"She hasn't moved on," Addison said. "She's just trying to prove that she doesn't need George to live her life."

"Is she trying to prove that to George or to herself?" Mark asked.

"My, aren't we insightful this morning," Addison asked, grinning. She chuckled and resumed staring out the window. After a few moments she frowned. "Mark, you missed the turn."

"No I didn't," Mark said.

Addison eyed him suspiciously. "Mark, what are you up to?"

"Nothing," he said innocently and flashed her a smile. "Nothing at all."

"Where are we going?" Addison asked as they left the city.

"Addison, sit back and relax. We'll be there in ten minutes."

Addison shrugged and sat back in her seat. Ten minutes later they pulled into a small coldesac surrounded by a deep forest of trees and turned right onto a long driveway. Addison's eyes grew wide as a large log cabin came into view. She looked at Mark, questioningly. "Mark?"

"I don't want our child growing up in a hotel," Mark said. He cocked his head thoughtfully. "Although I would have been all over that when I was a kid." Shaking his head, he continued, "So I thought he could grow up here instead. Welcome home Ad."

**Please Review**


End file.
